


Hey Baby, What's Your Name:  A Bonus Chapter to My Angel

by teatearsandbbc



Series: My Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonus Chapter for My Angel, Fluff, my angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are at a bar and a girl is giving Cas a little too much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, What's Your Name:  A Bonus Chapter to My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an alternate chapter I wrote to My Angel. It's would replace Chapter 5 in the order and the ending is the same.

The little bar pulsed and swayed with the heavy drum beat that thumped out of the speakers.  Dean, Sam, and Cas sat at a little table in the corner, the two hunters taking pulls from their beers.  They had just finished off a shapeshifter, which always called for a little celebration.  Shapeshifters were damn hard to find and just as difficult to finish off, but they had really been on it tonight and hadn’t even gotten hurt.  In and out, as clean a job as they had ever done.  Sammy around the front, Cas with him, but out of sight in case he got into trouble, Dean around the back, silver knife to the heart and it was all over.  Dean was very pleased with himself and planned on getting a little buzzed.  God, wherever He might be, knew he deserved it.

They found a bar on a back road in the small Minnesota town they were hunting in.  It looked like a good time.  Dean rated it as a seven out of ten on the Dean Winchester Bar-o-meter™.  The music floating out the door was good and when they went inside, they discovered a wide selection of draft beers.  Miraculously, both of the brothers were able to find their favorite beers there.  They had such different preferences that it was a rare bar that could suit both of them.

Cas had refused the boys’ offer to buy him a drink, but had relaxed from his normal stiff-lipped self.  He was leaning back in his chair and even smiling a bit.  With his tie hung loosely around his neck, he looked carelessly attractive.  His trench coat and suit jacket were hung neatly on the back of the chair and Dean had managed to cajole him into rolling his shirtsleeves up.  In fact, Dean thought to himself, he looked damn good.  Sam’s words from a few weeks ago popped into his head.  _Man, you are so gay for this angel._   The older hunter ducked his head for a moment, hoping the other two didn’t notice him blushing.  But he forced the thought away and took a swig of his beer.

Dean kicked back, surveying the room while Sam and Cas engaged in a discussion about some philosophical mumbo jumbo or other.  Those two had really found a fellowship of nerdiness in each other.  Dean teased them about it, but he was really pleased that both of them had found someone they could have those discussions with.  Sammy had always loved that stuff and he had never really had anyone to share it with.  Dad certainly didn’t tolerate it and try though he might to act interested, Dean had inherited his father’s preference to just shoot things rather than waxing eloquent about the moral repercussions beforehand.

With the other two as absorbed in their conversation as they were, Dean was the only one to notice a tall brunette at the bar who had been eyeballing their table for a while and seemed to have finally decided to make a move.  She wore a tank top that plunged to unimaginative depths and a truly miniscule black leather skirt.  Her dark hair was teased up into a long, full ponytail and she had on too much eye makeup.  She slipped off her barstool and came sauntering over to their table where, to Dean’s surprise and displeasure, she leaned next to Cas.  He looked up at her, surprised.  Sam raised an eyebrow and if Dean clenched his fists under the table, well that was his business.

“Hey baby, what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” the angel replied seriously, stiff demeanor back on and confusion written across his forehead in little creases.  The girl, or whore, as Dean now thought of her, was running a finger over the lapel of Cas’s trench coat.

“That’s a nice name.  Hey, what do you say we go find someplace nice and quiet we can talk and you can tell me all about where you got that pretty name?”  She hooked the offending finger around his tie, tugging just slightly.  Her nails were long and pointed and blood red.  Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean had seen enough.

“Thanks but no thanks, lady.  He’s with us.  Why don’t you crawl off to find some other scum sucking bottom feeder and the two of you can have a nice little screw-fest?”  He tossed his winningest smile at the slut, who turned and stomped away, but not before checking the table to see if there was a drink she could toss in his face.  Dean allowed himself a tight little smile.  He had learned years ago not to drink out of glasses in bars.  Bottles never worked as well for drink flinging and drinking beer over whisky had saved him many a shower.

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Sam frowned.  Dean didn’t take his eyes off the retreating brunette and replied,

“Nope.  I don’t need some skank bitch running her slimy claws all over my angel.”

The realization of what he had just said – again – hit him and he looked down, muttering “Dammit” under his breath.  Almost of their own accord, his eyes flicked up to look at Cas.  The angel’s eyes had gone a little wide, then long lashes brushed his cheekbones as he looked down at his hands fiddling in his lap.  Dean’s heart rate quickened.  He raised his head and looked more closely at Cas.  The other man was fiddling with the button of his trench coat and seemed to be breathing a bit faster and – for God’s sake, was he blushing?  Dean heard his brother’s knowing little chuckle, but he ignored it as he stared at the angel.  He knew those signs.  He’d seen them in a hundred women caught in a crush.  Hell, he’d been there a few times himself, though not in years. 

“Cas?” he asked, his tone disbelieving.  The angel refused to meet his eyes.  “Cas, look at me,” he commanded.  Cas’s shoulders took on a set of defiance and he raised his head.  For one brief moment, green met blue and the angel’s eyes told Dean everything he needed to know.  He saw defiance and fear and despair and behind it all, hopeless, desperate love.  His own eyes widened.  Then there was a flap of wings and Castiel was gone.  Dean sat there in shock.

“Son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc) and my ask is always open for prompts and requests. If you're not on Tumblr, you can leave a comment on one of my works and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
